FantasyAGT: Battle of the Champions
'FantasyAGT: Battle of the Champions '''is the opening/spin-off season of ''FantasyAGT. 125 of the world's most talented champions battle it out in a long yet fierce competition to see who is crowned the best of the best. Mike, Saf, Pennies and Fresh served as main judges. Mikey, Luke, Nerdy and Smack served as side judges. It is followed by Season 1. Preliminary 1 # STOMP!, Percussion Group https://youtu.be/ik8jICj8juc # Michael Bolton, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFood_bTOX4 # Atai Omurzakov, Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9I2WuMLeEpk # American Hitmen, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1azi2PU-R-I # Coming True, Fire Dance Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBkvXsu3Zbo&app=desktop # Shimshi, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ji3vKoO8_Hs # John Mulaney, Stand-up Comedian https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aiqKK4ysI7g # Quintavious Johnson, Singer https://youtu.be/cgodN7sVC1c # Landon Swank, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KxIbZ5_VhA # Nuttin' But Stringz, Hip-Hop Violin Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ds6xnKC-az8 # Emily West, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQ7wQd-AFBM # David Garibaldi and His CMYK’s, Painting Dance Group https://youtu.be/-fhekXAsGuQ?t=46 # Kodi Lee, Singer and Pianist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDPdRYF7hTQ # David Blaine, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8Ws4PEky28 # Bon Jovi, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRQw0lUjlCI # Fighting Gravity, Blacklight Dance Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LH2nxIswdx8 # Jackie Evancho, Opera Singer https://youtu.be/3d_XTvLalJk?t=103 # Mat Franco, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxMNDiU0CaE # Trans-Siberian Orchestra, Christmas Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWBjl-jPcVM # The Kings, Dance Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mq-DGPr3fRI # Tape Face, Comedian https://youtu.be/XZefR25GGKg?t=98 # Daniel Emmet, Opera Singer https://youtu.be/yPQaZ2aTF-o # Smage Bros. Riding Shows, Bike Stunt Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PGYmbMJPBM # Fun with Hand Shadows, Hand Shadow Act https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuIvgd2WZWg # Darci Lynne, Singing Ventriloquist https://youtu.be/rk_qLtk0m2c Preliminary 2 # Queen, Rock Band https://youtu.be/fJ9rUzIMcZQ # Viktor Kee, Jugglerhttps://youtu.be/ABUk4jgsAS0?t=120 # Sons of Serendip, Music Group https://youtu.be/MOaU7y3IR_U?t=60 # Sobhi Shaker, Close-up Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWutMU_CMKY # Maelyn Jarmon, Singer https://youtu.be/RqIm170M4zg # Bhangra Empire, Bollywood Dance Group https://youtu.be/vD-LFksC1Nc # Terry Fator, Singing Ventriloquist https://youtu.be/6WahdIES7Gg?t=35 # Xclusive, Robotic Dancer https://youtu.be/WJCZCl2Rkgg # Kevin Hart, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVRym-scL-g # Forte, Opera Trio https://youtu.be/PI0e2r2PIqM?t=95 # Bir Khalsa, Danger Group https://youtu.be/zLgQEYwb5S8 # Barbara Padilla, Opera Singer https://youtu.be/D9SoJEDiXS8?t=79 # Zurcaroh, Acrobatic Group https://youtu.be/WhRwqxZyMKU # Brian King Joseph, Electric Violinist https://youtu.be/ITPG0_Ah6ns # Prince Poppycock, Opera Singer https://youtu.be/8lNlJoMBL5w # Tom Cotter, Stand-up Comedian https://youtu.be/TgYsJCJGrkQ # Team iLuminate, Light-up Dance Group https://youtu.be/_rhPIZXYG74 # Kade Rogers, Country Singer https://youtu.be/CzWjAl5mmhk # Gentlemen of Deceit, Magic Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQgDTysaZEo # Neil Rey Garcia Lanes, Beatboxer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPKq9sDIs2M # Landau Eugene Murphy Jr., Singer https://youtu.be/HYu5qVJmlr0?t=112 # Kukkiwon, Martial Arts Group https://youtu.be/Mgeb71mTuKU # Illana Yahav, Sand Artist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jfS2rybDOg # Aaron Crow, Danger Act https://youtu.be/gdqyZ8hr6BE?t=46 # Sohyang, Singer https://youtu.be/Y557dHLCgXI?t=265 Preliminary 3 # Mochi, Multimedia Juggler https://youtu.be/6heTiD_Kghc?t=40 # Tokio Myers, Pianist https://youtu.be/zIyTDegX9Bs?t=136 # Quick Style, Dance Trio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IdG2Mr01mc # Scatman John, Techno Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hy8kmNEo1i8 # Preacher Lawson, Stand-Up Comedian https://youtu.be/So2PqFXH-NA?t=122 # Nik Wallenda, Danger Act https://youtu.be/oHLLYIUbfB8 # The Muppets, Singing Puppet Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRTjksM3YAs # Zuma Zuma, Acrobatic Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPNzv2UDZgM # Thia Megia, Singer https://youtu.be/OfqOksTN50U # Paul Zerdin, Ventriloquist https://youtu.be/alWGnNkboFQ?t=118 # Charity & Andres, Dance Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlnkqeeC7wA # Gorillaz, Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1V_xRb0x9aw # Shin Lim, Magician https://youtu.be/VXuqGHBD2G4 # Lightwire Theater, Light-Up Puppet Group https://youtu.be/xsTjq5GYLGU?t=93 # Lin-Manuel Miranda, Singer and Rapper https://youtu.be/E8_ARd4oKiI # Barry and Stuart, Magic Duo https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yQitSBKTkCc # Lily Hevish, Chain Reaction Maker https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VdSSOAtIrYU # Drew Lynch, Stand-Up Comedian https://youtu.be/5tN8zQgDtSQ?t=123 # Chicago Boyz, Acrobatic Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AO4isW65aHc # Styx, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5MAg_yWsq8 # Poppin John, Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qu_mqSe1vso # Chris Blue, Singer https://youtu.be/V6tvrUTY0Sk # Recycled Percussion, Instrumentalists https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdD2j47Qmj4 # Justin Flom, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdD2j47Qmj4 # Kseniya Simonova, Sand Artist https://youtu.be/ndntPcNbFcw Preliminary 4 Preliminary 5 Category:Seasons